


October 2nd || God Scott, If i wanted fidgety and annoying i'd have dated Stiles

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Bc Teen Wolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mentioned Aidan, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, NOT SAD, October, Past Character Death, Scisaac - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Teen Wolf, Thiam, jethan, malira, morey, this is just a bunch of fluff bc i need variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: Scott's sappy and Isaac is so cute and loves Scott so much. Teasing.This is based on a mattress on the floor of Dereks loft with like everyone but Sterek in the room bc they're fucking upstairs enjoy.





	October 2nd || God Scott, If i wanted fidgety and annoying i'd have dated Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i'd upload a one shot every day of halloween because it is halloween okay. It's all probably going to be Teen Wolf so i'm calling it the 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* bc im lit and I really hope you enjoy this. I didn't post one on the first on October bc im lazy so technically it's 30 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary*. Im balbbing. Enjoy the Fanfiction.
> 
> Deuces xD
> 
> Sam xoxo

Isaac’s arms were wrapped Scott tightly, protectively as they fell asleep on the first night of October. The whole pack was in the room, Stiles and Derek had gone upstairs too Derek’s room a while ago and Isaac was shouting curses at them as they’d fucked and all the werewolves heard more than they wanted to hear.

Everyone else was either lay on a mattress or a sleeping bag or the sofa’s in the main room of loft. The lights from Scott’s first date with Kira were still strung across the roof and they both felt slightly nostalgic as they both took a stepcloser to their respective partners before smiling and Kira turned the lights on with the help of Malia rather than Scott. Scot was grinning like a maniac when that happened as he rested his head in the crease between Isaac’s head and his shoulder. He’d been sat on his boyfriends back and honestly he never felt as goofy and himself as he did when he was with Isaac.

Stiles’ hand was wrapped around Derek’s when we walked in. Their eyes were laced with love and happiness and Scott could’ve sworn he saw his best friend tear up. It had become a tradition that everyone came home for the month of October and camped out together every day until Halloween and Stiles was a sap for tradition. When the lights came on, Stiles’ lips latched against Dereks and Scott was so happy his friend was finally happy.

Liam and Theo were sat at the back, Liam’s head resting on Theo’s shoulder. Scott was still wary of Theo, I mean he literally killed Scott, but the look on his Beta’s face every time Theo walked into a room made Scott realise putting up with him was worth it. He’d light up like a firework and his eyes would glow but not in the werewolf way. It was very human and it kept them both grounded.

Mason and Corey would sit beside them, Mason on Corey’s lap as they looked around the room in amazement. Scott could’ve sworn he’d heard Mason say it was intense and Corey’s cackle even from where he was with Isaac.

Jackson and Ethan were snuggled up against one side of the sofa and as weird as Scott found it, it was still the best thing he’d ever seen. Jackson seemed nicer, more himself, than ever and Scott was glad that the asshole had finally discovered who he was because he learnt to really like the asshole. He wasn’t really an asshole anymore.

Finally, Lydia and Cora placed candles on the table ready for everyone to light. A candle for everybody they’d lost. A candle for Allison. A candle for Erica. A candle for Aidan. A candle for Danny (He wasn’t dead but god knows where he disappeared too. So they lit a candle anyway. Jackson insited). A candle for Boyd. A candle for Mr Lahey. He was an asshole, he hurt Isaac. Scott hated the man but Isaac missed him. He missed the dad he used to have as a child. So the pack stood there with him and helped him light the candle every year. A candle for Heather, Stile’s childhood friend. A candle for Paige, Derek’s first love. A candle for Deucalion. He was an asshole for a while but he saved their lives the day he died. He’d helped them. Finally, A candle for Derek’s Family. Laura, Talia, his dad and everybody in the fire.

They lit several other candles as well, for people who they didn’t know as well. For people they missed.

So as he lay there with Isaac, his heart beating unacceptedly loudly and probably keeping everyone in the room awake. He heard Isaac chuckle slightly.

“Calm down” He said, a whisper tickling the back of Scott’s neck. He shivered and rolled over so he was facing Isaac. “Your heart beat is way to fast” Isaac finished, shuffling forward to stroke Scott’s face delicately. Scott smiled. His heart rate increased. “Jesus I thought I was trying to slow your heart rate down” He said laughing again.

“You know you can’t help with my heart rate, Isaac” Scott whispered. “Every time your even in the general vicinity of me my heart rate rise higher than a skyscraper” Scott pointed out. He saw Isaac roll his eyes.

“Maybe I should move away then” He said, shuffling across the mattress until he was so far on the other side of the bed that Scott’s side was cold.

Isaac turned his back to Scott but kept a smirk on his face as he heard his boyfriend groan.

“Now it’s cold” Scott said, shuffling back across the mattress towards Isaac. He wrapped his arms Isaac and placed his chin on Isaac’s side. Isaac turned his head around so he could see Scott’s eyes. He could never say no to Scott’s eyes.

“Fine” Isaac said, rolling onto his back. Scott lay his head onto his chest and felt the rising and falling of his chest and let the steady beat of his heart relax him. Soon enough Scot’s heart rate reached Isaac’s.

Isaac’s hand was looped around Scott, close enough that Scott could grab Isaac’s hand. He rolled over slightly, not moving his head much, and grabbed Isaac’s hand and started fiddling with his fingers.

“God, Scott” Isaac said, sitting up slightly so he could see his boyfriend’s sleepy expression. “If I wanted fidgety and awake I would’ve dated Stiles” He said in a joking manner and Scott slapped his hand slightly but still chuckled a little. “I’m kidding. You know I love you”

“I love you too” He heard sleepySscott mumble from Isaac’s shirt. He was no longer fiddling with Isaac’s hand, he was just holding it loosely as he shuffled into a comfortable position. Isaac sighed but smiled.

“go to sleep” Isaac muttered into Scott’s hair before pressing a kiss too his boyfriends head.

Soon enough, Isaac heard Scott’s soft snores that would be inaudible to the human ear and smiled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the two of them before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
